


It Started With a Whisper

by raindrop_louis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, M/M, heartbroken, long distance, ziall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raindrop_louis/pseuds/raindrop_louis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Zayn were each other's first love. When Niall has to leave and move to California, Zayn's heart is broken. Now, three years later Zayn shows up on Niall's doorstep only to find that Niall had found someone else to love. Zayn knows that deep down Niall still loves him, he just has to make him realize that. What happens if he can't?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New fic, holla. The summary basically describes it. I know it's short but it's just the prologue so yeah. Feel free to comment, kudos, bookmark, etc. Enjoyyy, lots of love :) xx

**Prologue: Final Goodbye**

"Will I ever see you again?"

"Maybe one day," the blonde boy said.

"One day soon?"

"I wouldn't get your hopes up."

The raven haired boy pulled the smaller one to him, pressing their foreheads together.

"Don't forget about me," Zayn whispered, a single tear sliding down his cheek and falling over his jaw-line.

Niall reached up and gently thumbed away his tears and said, "Don't look so sad. At least you'll actually have food at your house." It was a failed attempt to lighten the mood with a joke of his eating habits, but at this point Niall would do or say anything to make his angel happy.

"That's not funny," the older boy said, even though a small chuckle was threating to cross his lips.

"I won't forget about you," Niall insisted.

"But...you're going to be in California. You'll have a new, glamorous life and then you'll forget about me."

"I won't. I could never forget you, Zaynie. You're my angel."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise."

"Niall?"

"Yes?"

"I. Love. You," Zayn said, carefully pronouncing each word.

"I love you too," Niall said, fighting to keep his own tears from spilling.

"Niall, it's time to go, they're boarding," his mum said.

Zayn let out a small sniffle and said, "Just stay with me one more minute...please."

Niall nodded and leaned up to press an innocent kiss to the other boy's lips. He felt the loving pressure of Zayn kissing him back.

"I will _always_ love you, Niall Horan," he muttered against him.

"I will always love you too, Zayn Malik." Niall started to pull away, slowly walking backwards, their hands slipping apart. It took every fiber of his being to not grab Zayn and run in the opposite direction. Niall picked up his suitcase, took one last look at Zayn and turned his back. As Zayn watched him leave he let himself openly cry. They had both known for the last few months that they would eventually have to part ways, but the realization was suddenly slamming them in the face. In that moment the two boys had lost their first, and probably their last, loves. Zayn lowered his head and stuffed his hands into the pockets on his jumper. As he left the airport he made a promise to himself: he would find him again. Someday, somehow, he would get Niall back.

 


	2. Hello, California

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy, hope you guys like it :)

Zayn:

This was it. They day he had been waiting three long years for. The day he would be reunited with him. The most perfect human being he had ever laid eyes on. No one was perfect but Niall James Horan was the exception. Niall had left him standing in an airport, heartbroken, three years to the day. The two boys had been next door neighbours since they were running around in diapers. That was, until Niall's mum had decided to make the move to the states. California, to be more precise. For the first year and a half that they had been separated, they had kept in touch through every means of communication- they even sent each other cute letters and presents from time to time. Somewhere along the line though, Niall had gradually lost touch. It started by taking hours to reply to text messages, then Zayn would go days without hearing from him at all. Zayn figured he had moved on-that he had made a life for himself, one that didn't involve him. There was not one moment that Zayn had not thought about him. He had promised himself he would one day find Niall again and so he did. As soon as he had arrived in California, he had the taxi driver take him to Niall's house-apparently, you can find out anything about anyone from their Facebook page, including where they live. That was why Zayn now stood in front of Niall's house. He didn't know what to expect. Had Niall changed? Did he even remember him? Did he still love him? Zayn had the answer to none of these questions, but the only way to find out was to knock on his door. He walked up the pavement (or whatever it was they called it here in America) that led to the door. He climbed up the three steps and with a shaking hand, he knocked. Within a matter of seconds, the door was being opened and Niall was in front of him. If it was even possible, Niall had grown more beautiful over the years. He had matured. His breath caught at the sight of him, his heart fluttering from his blonde hair and blue eyes.

"H-hi Niall."

"Zayn?"

"Um, yeah. Who else?"

"Sorry, it's just...you've changed."

"Oh yeah. I guess so." Zayn had transformed his hair so many times in the past three years. Now it was a styled into a quiff. "You haven't though. You're still the same Niall I've always known."

"No I'm not."

"Why do you say that?"

"It's been what, three years now? Everyone changes, Zayn."

"You're not everyone though."

Zayn gave him a small smile and he thought he saw the expression on Niall's face change. For a moment he could have sworn it was mirroring his own loving look. That look quickly dissipated.

"What do you want, Zayn? Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see you, is all." He moved to grab his hand but Niall took a step back.

"Now's not a good time."

"Oh, we-"

Zayn's sentence was abruptly cut short by a soft voice calling out Niall's name. In an instant, a pretty brunette was by Niall's side. She looped her arm around his neck. A pang rose in Zayn's chest as she pecked him on the cheek. She turned her attention to Zayn and introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Abbey."

"I'm Zayn, Niall's-"

"Friend," Niall finished for him. Was that all he was now? A friend? "This is my girlfriend," Niall continued.

"Did you say 'girlfriend'?"

"Yeah, girlfriend."

Niall had a girlfriend? To Zayn that was next to impossible. For starters, Niall wasn't straight. Second of all, Zayn was still in love with him. He couldn't have a girlfriend.

"Did you say your name is Zayn," Abbey asked.

"Yeah."

"Not _the_ Zayn."

"I don't understand."

"You _are,_ aren't you? I knew it. All Niall does is talk about you. Zayn this, Zayn that, Zayn was my best friend."

_Best friend._ He was beginning to realize what was happening. Niall had broken his promise. He had forgotten about him, had stopped loving him. How stupid could he have been to think that Niall still felt the same? In a sense, he should have seen it coming since they lost touch. He just had not wanted to believe it. He had no choice to but now and it hurt.

"Nice to know he still remembers me," he said, doing his best not to cry.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was in love with you," Abbey joked. _So would I._

"Well I guess you guys are busy. I'll let you get back to whatever it was you were doing."

"Why don't you come in," Abbey asked.

"Thanks, but no. I should get going. Nice meeting you. Bye Niall."

Niall gave a small nod in reply. Zayn turned on his heel, opened the door to the taxi and told him to take him to the flat he was renting. It was then he let the tears flow. The one he loved no longer loved him.

Niall:

Niall was puzzled. Zayn had just shown up. His Zayn. No. Not his, not anymore. He hadn't been his for a long time. That was his fault though and he knew it. He had tried convincing himself that he had no choice, that it was in his best interest to leave the older boy behind. His mind believed it, his heart didn't.

"Babe, you okay?"

"Yeah, fine."

"I gotta say, you didn't seem all that excited to see Zayn."

_Not true._ "I was in shock, I guess."

"He seems nice."

He was getting antsy. Conversing about Zayn was doing nothing but putting a damper on his mood. He didn't want to think about the fact that he had just let him leave.

"Let's not talk about Zayn," he said, hoping that keeping Abbey occupied with something else would work.

"Then what are we going to do?"

"This," he said, and leaned in to kiss her.

"Naughty, naughty," she whispered as he pushed her down on the couch and moved to position his body on top of her. As the clothes came off and the night progressed, he felt a slight twinge of guilt each time he pictured himself doing these things with Zayn and not Abbey.

Zayn:

The driver had dropped him off at his flat and Zayn was now lying in only his trousers on his bed. He had been so happy when Niall had opened the front door. He was still perfect. Still had the perfect hair, perfect eyes, perfect everything. All of that perfection had once been his and it broke his heart to know that someone had taken that from him. The tears started to fall again as he thought back to the summer they had started dating.

*FLASHBACK*

"What are you doing, Zayn?"

The small blonde boy had come to stand behind him, propping his head on his shoulder. He rose himself onto his toes trying to see over him.

"Hold on, Nialler. You'll see. You gotta let go of me first."

Niall pouted and removed his arms. Zayn moved to stand beside him, taking his hand in his. He cocked his head to the side, surveying his work. He had carved his and Niall's name into the tree.

"Aww, Zaynie, I love you too."

"I never said I loved you," Zayn teased.

"You didn't have to."

"You got me. I'm in love with you Niall Horan."

Niall's complexion took on a girlish blush as he tip-toed to kiss him. Zayn gladly returned it and slipped his fingers through Niall's belt loops to pull his body closer. Niall was persistent and begged Zayn to open. Zayn stood firm, enjoying teasing the younger one.

"Zayn, come on," Niall mumbled, a desperate tone to his voice.

Zayn decided he had tortured him long enough so he opened his mouth for him, whimpering as Niall's tongue entered. He let him lead the kiss, his own tongue submissive to Niall's. Zayn pulled back and pressed feather-light kisses all over Niall's face and down his neck. Over and over he whispered how much he loved him.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Zayn snapped himself out of his day dream, wanting to relive that moment for all eternity. He picked up the remote on the bed-side table and flicked the telly on (or "television" as it was more commonly known here). That night he fell asleep listening to the meaningless chatter of a rubbish sitcom.

 


End file.
